Operation Dragonslayer
Operation Dragonslayer is an above-secret CIA operation devised by Marius Calderon with the goal of wiping out the Chinese economy. History Early History In 1982, because of his brilliant ability to analyse situations and determine how to beat them, the CIA agent Marius Calderon was tasked with delving into the economies of other nations and determining if any would present a potential threat to the United States in the future. Calderon subsequently authored a paper predicting that China would rise as a global superpower by the year 2010, one that would threaten the United States' position as the world's strongest economy. However, within two years, Calderon came up with a potential solution, albeit one that would take years to achieve because of its multiple phases. Calderon conceived Operation 'Dragonslayer', which would allow them to use Russia to destroy China. Dragonslayer required the Russians' to steal the plans for a super weapon known as the Tesla Device, which if built could ignite the earth's atmosphere, and sweetened the Russians' desire for the weapon by using false data to suggest that the weapon would decimate the United States when in reality, it would destroy China and Europe, with very little of the U.S. being damaged. Calderon predicted that while the Russians would indeed build the Tesla device and intend for it be used only as a scorched Earth fail-safe, the Soviet Union would crumble in the 90's, which would put the Tesla device, as well as several other projects to rest under the watch of skeleton crews. This would work in his favour, as Calderon decided it would be best if a fake terrorist army appeared to take control of the device and take credit for setting it off, keeping the world ignorant of the United States part in the desolation of China and Europe. The CIA gave Calderon the approval to run Dragonslayer, even knowing that it would be a long time until they could utilise the operation, and kept the operation from their superiors in the American government. Over the next few decades, as Calderon's predictions regarding China's economy, the Russians' construction of the Tesla device and the fall of the Soviet Union came true, Calderon began preparing for his fake terrorist army. During his time operating for the CIA, he also took to training potential officer candidates for the army, choosing from various Chilean and South African militants and guerrillas. He also recruited the imprisoned Typhon to act his his second-in-command for the army. Finally, nearly 26 years after coming up with Operation Dragonslayer, Calderon and his 'inner circle' began assembling the fake army, which Calderon decided to call the Army of Thieves. In order to make it appear that the Army of Thieves was genuine, several small operations were carried out to both recruit men and secure weapons for their cause. The final phase of Dragonslayer began when Calderon, using his undercover nickname as the Lord of Anarchy, took the Army of Thieves to seize Dragon Island, and over six weeks began leaking the gases into the jet-stream, allowing it to spread across Calderon's true target of China. Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves . Trivia . Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:Projects